Beyond Two Souls
by PinkDalia
Summary: She struggles to cope with her new found responsibility in Skyrim. He struggles to win a war within himself. She brings herself to marry the man who saves her life, but finds herself in the bed of the one who saved her heart. [Rewriting]
1. Chapter 1

"Hadvar!" She gasped, sitting up and looking around the dimly lit room frantically. The shadowy figure in the corner of the room quickly stood and approached her. As he grew closer, the candle light revealed his identity and she sighed in relief.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm right here." He whispered softly, wiping the beads of sweat off her forehead. He pitied the young girl who sat in front of him. She had already been through so much and she was forced to relive her nightmares every time she slept. Even he hadn't been able to get a good night's rest for the past three days; after what they endured in Helgen, Hadvar didn't think he'd ever sleep soundly again.

"It feels so real even in dreams…" She said sadly, staring off into the crackling fireplace. It was burned in her memory, every single detail of that day. The gut wrenching feeling that numbed her body as she was forced to take the lasts steps of her life. Kneeling inches away from the decapitated head of a Stormcloak soldier who she was moments away from joining in the afterlife. She'll never forget that lifeless gaze, his mouth slightly agape and still twitching.

In a strange way, the dragon that slaughtered so many innocent people, saved her life.

"I know, I feel it too." He sighed reaching for her hand. She took his hand and held it firmly. She owed her life to the young man before her, the way he selflessly returned to lift her up while unconscious and carry her to the safety of the Helgen keep.

She had already forgiven him for her wrongful imprisonment but she was still a bit bitter.

_Orders are orders _he would say apologetically. It was a difficult order he had to follow, and she hoped she would never have to be in his shoes to follow such orders.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" she asked. It took him a second to respond, she didn't know if it was because he was so exhausted or if he was contemplating the question. He slowly nodded and turned to face her gripping her hand slightly. "I have to report back to General Tullius and it's also important that I clear your name. Don't worry Alexandra, my family here will allow you to stay with them, after I clear your name I'll come back and visit you."

"I don't want to overstay my welcome, Hadvar…" he ignored her and continued talking. "In the meantime you could talk to Delphine at the inn and help her around; earn some gold. I'll figure something out just give me some time—"before he could finish, she interrupted, "Hadvar, I don't want to be your burden either. I knew what I was getting into when I came to Skyrim."

"So what is your plan, Alexandra? You're only eighteen years, barley a woman, you don't know how to lift a sword, do you know how many men are waiting for that opportunity?" He replied slightly annoyed, even though he was only six years older than her, he seemed so much more mature than she was. Perhaps he owed that to growing up in the harshness of Skyrim, where one had to learn to lift a sword as a way of life. He felt bad for scolding her, but the girl simply wasn't built for surviving in Skyrim. She was shorter than the average Nord woman and very thin, although very beautiful. Unfortunately, beauty didn't mean much in the harsh Nordic land other than attract the attention of men, and that could also be a bad thing.

She didn't respond, she knew he was right. After all, where would she go? She had no fighting skills, wasn't good at cooking, wasn't good at anything really. "I'll go see Delphine in the morning." She muttered in defeat. He patted her small delicate hands and flashed her a small smile.

"I pity the poor sod who has to eat my cooking though…" They started off chuckling a bit, then it developed into laughter. They tried so hard to keep quiet that it sounded more like wheezing. She had laughed so hard that her face was hurting; it felt good. She didn't ever think she'd laugh like that again. One of the many things she had taken for granted before Helgen.

After the laughing died down they sat silently in each other's comfort staring off into the fireplace.

"We'd better try and get some sleep, I'll be traveling on foot for about five days to get to Solitude." The hardy man stood and walked across the room to squeeze himself into the bedroll that was much too small for his muscular build. She lay back down on the firm mattress and stared off into the ceiling.

"Good night, Alexandra." She heard him call softly.

"Good night, Hadvar…"

**xXx**

The following morning, Alexandra was awoken by the soft clanking of pots. She sat up quickly and her eyes instantly turned to the corner of the room where Hadvar's bedroll was; it was gone.

"He left a couple hours ago. Said he didn't want to wake you, that you needed the sleep." Alexandra turned her gaze to Alvor's wife, Sigrid, who was standing over the cooking spit. Alvor and Dorthe had taken a liking to her, but she had felt unwelcome whenever Sigrid was around. The Nord woman always eyed her closely and whispered things to Dorthe quit often.

"Oh. Did he say when he'd be back?" she asked groggily. The Nord woman turned to face her coldly. "No."

They both turned to face the door as the door knob rattled and in walked the friendly blacksmith wiping the coal and sweat from his forehead with his sleeve.

"Sigrid, dear wife, what's for lunch? It smells delightful!" His voice boomed cheerfully. Sigrid's voice made a quick transition from cold to cheery and she responded, "Apple cabbage stew, your favorite!" She winked. The blacksmith patted his stomach and turned to face the young girl sitting up in bed. His brows raised in surprise.

"Well, well! Look who's up! Come girl, join us for lunch!" Alexandra reluctantly stood and sat across from the blacksmith. Sigrid narrowed her eyes at the girl as she served their plates and she sat next to Alvor.

Sigrid's constant glaring was making her extremely uncomfortable. "I hope you've slept well, poor Havar looked like he barley shut an eye. I can't blame him though, after what you two have been through." His blue eyes softened at her as he lifted a spoon of stew to his mouth.

Alexandra had definitely been a strange girl, he could usually tell what race a person was just by looking at them but he couldn't quite pinpoint hers. She was short and petite unlike the tall and hardy Nordic women, her cheekbones high and her nose pointy like an Imperial, but her eyes were strange. One so blue like that of a Nord, but the other was green with a splash of hazel around her iris. One thing was for sure though, she was young, very young. He hadn't asked her why she was traveling alone into Skyrim, but he knew she was probably a runaway.

"I've got half a mind to go up to Whiterun and ask the Jarl for some protection here in Riverwood! With that—that thing flying around, we're completely vulnerable. I just hope the Jarl doesn't think I've gone mad."

"If you'd like, I'll go to Whiterun for you. After all, I saw the dragon with my own eyes." Offered Alexandra softly. Sigrid nodded seemingly supportive of her idea. Alexandra knew the woman was just dying to get her out of the home. She had been dying to leave the home as well after how awkward and out of place she felt when Sigrid had pulled her to the side the first day she arrived and told her she was pretty, but to stay away from her husband. She left home for that very reason, and she wasn't about to feel like that again. _Never _again.

Alvor turned to his wife and back at her, "No, Hadvar asked me to watch over you and to not let you out of my sight." Alexandra bit her lip, "I just want to repay the favor." She said.

"You don't have to do that, any friend of Hadvar's is welcome here." He smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back, she was touched at the hospitality he offered her. If it wasn't for Sigrid, she wouldn't mind staying, but she was tired of the dirty looks.

"I have a friend in Whiterun. They are waiting for me actually. I wouldn't want them to worry." She lied. Alvor looked up at her suspiciously.

"It's true dear, she was just telling me about her friend before you walked in. She knows Adrienne Avenecci." Sigrid shot her a fake smile and nodded along with her.

"You know Adrienne?" He asked uncertainly. "Yes." Alexandra replied, glaring at Sigrid. Alvor finished up his stew before responding, "Hadvar won't let me hear the last of it when he gets back, but he didn't mention you knew someone. I can take you up to Whiterun tonight." Alexandra shook her head, "No, Alvor please, don't bother with that. I can make my own way. I'll be fine." Alvor frowned and his eyes turned to his wife's who was nodding reassuringly. He sighed, "This doesn't sound good, but if you insist. Before you leave please find me at my forge, I'd like to give you some supplies." He stated sternly before walking out. Sigrid seemed in a much happier mood as they both finished their lunch in silence.

After lunch Alexandra washed up and changed into the worn imperial armor she had looted from Helgen.

"Why are you leaving?" She heard a child's voice ask. She turned and smiled to see Dorthe standing at the door next to her dog that stood as tall as she did. Alexandra walked over to the small girl and kneeled by her.

"Well, there is a friend waiting for me and I have to meet them." Explained Alexandra sadly. Dorthe crossed her arms unconvinced, "Uncle Hadvar said I had to protect you." Alexandra laughed, "And you've done a good job, I'm all better now!" She managed to get a smirk out of Dorthe. Alexandra reached for the back of her neck and removed her thin gold necklace, the only thing the legion managed to leave her with when they captured her. She looked at it and smiled fondly before giving it to the young girl. Dorthe's eyes widened, "Wow is this for me?!"

"Yup! Turn around and let me put it on for you." Dorthe didn't hesitate before spinning around quickly and lifting her neatly tied blonde hair up. Her eyes lit up when she looked down at it, the same way Alexandra had when she received it as a young girl.

"Thanks! I love it!" She paused and sadly looked down at her dog. "Will you be coming back?"

"Of course I will, sooner than you think!" She winked at the girl. Dorthe followed her outside to the forge where Alvor was fumbling around in a leather pack.

"Daddy look what Alexandra gave me!" Alvor turned and his mouth formed an o as he looked at the expensive piece of jewelry that his daughter wore. He turned his gaze towards Alexandra who was tying up her long curly brunette hair into a tight bun.

"That is an awfully nice gift, but I don't think we can accept that." Dorthe frowned, "It's alright Alvor, it belongs to my past. Besides she reminds me an awfully lot of me when I was her age." She saw the small smile that crept on his face and Dorthe cheered happily that she was able to keep it. "Well, here, this isn't much but…" She took the leather pouch from his dirty hands, "There is plenty of fruit in there, and a note that Hadvar left you. I packed you a dagger as well… I hope you won't need to use it." He responded sadly.

"I helped papa make that dagger! He may have wanted a boy, but he got me, he's a lucky man!" exclaimed Dorthe proudly.

"That he is, I'll treasure the dagger with my life." She responded patting the girls head. "I'd better get going now. Thank you, for everything." She hugged the small girl and Alvor before walking away towards the gate. Alvor sadly watched her disappear into the thick fog.

"What's wrong papa?"

"Nothing dear…" He said looking back the innocent eyes of his daughter. "Just promise me something? Never leave your old pa."

"I won't papa."

_Note: Hello to everyone who has been reading! So I hope you aren't too terribly disappointed. I let a friend of mine read my story and she thought my character was a bit too Mary-Sueish and that things were progressing a bit too fast. I decided to rewrite my first few chapters and I will really emphasize on the relationship between Hadvar, Vilkas and Alexandra and detail a bit more on her progress within the companions! Please Read and Review and let me know what you guys think! Remember, I'm not a writer, just a fan! Oh and since I removed all of my previous chapters I promise to update more frequently since I am finished with exams whoo!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you alright? I've never seen a human run that fast, a Khajiit would be envious." Chuckled the lovely red head, stretching out her gloved hand and pulling Alexandra up.

The brunette grimaced and clutched her ankle as she stood, that giant had definitely done some damage. She refused to look at the woman out of shame. It had been the perfect opportunity to prove herself and she failed. Alexandra had spotted a short haired Imperial girl from a distance struggling to take down a giant. She feared the girl might've been in real trouble so she rushed to her aid and threw rocks at the beast, not doing any real harm only managing to piss it off further and turn its' attention to her instead. She ran like a coward.

"That was brave, what you did." Alexandra looked up at the red head who was smugly smiling at her with her head tilted to the side, her amber hair gleamed in the sunlight. "The average milk drinker wouldn't have intervened like that." Called another rough male voice. Alexandra looked behind her and watched as a tall, hardy muscular man and the short haired Imperial woman approached. She felt her face begin to burn in embarrassment.

"Ria here was on a trial, we were watching her battle the giant in case things got too rough. We're her shield siblings." Said the read head, nodding her head in Ria's direction. Alexandra dragged her hand down her face and looked down, "I'm so sorry to have ruined you're trial, I thought you were in real trouble." She mumbled to Ria.

"She was in real trouble, by the looks of it, she wasn't ready." Scolded Aela harshly. Ria's smile disappeared and she looked away seemingly disappointed.

"By the way I'm Aela and this is Farkas, my shield brother. And you are?"

"I'm Alexandra, and what's a Shield brother?" Aela and Farkas exchanged glances and looked back at her. "You're new eh? Never heard of the Companions? An order of warriors. We are brothers and sisters in honor. And we show up to solve problems if the coin is good enough." She boasted proudly.

"You should come to our home in Whiterun, Jorrvaskr, and get your ankle checked by my brother Vilkas. Maybe you could even talk to Kodlak, you'd make for a descent shield sister!" The two looked at her eagerly awaiting her response. Alexandra was taken aback a bit . She had nowhere to go, this was her chance. The offer sounded good, but then again, so many things did. The trio exchanged glances at her silence, taking it as her turning down their offer and began to make their way.

"Wait...I'd love to come along." The warriors turned back and smiled at her. Aela tilted her head towards her indicating her to join them. The brunette limped over and took the hand of Farkas who offered his support.

The walk to Whiterun seemed agonizingly long, she felt her right ankle throbbing in pain by this point, but she sucked it up and tried not to complain. She didn't want to seem weak. Up close, Whiterun didn't seem like much compared to the elegant structures in Cyrodiil that she was familiar with. Its stone walls were weak and crumbled. The guards at the gate tilted their heads at them, "Hail Companion." They said respectfully, opening the gates for them. Whoever the Companions were, they seemed very important.

Children flocked to them and followed them asking them what kind of beast they had killed this time. Farkas chuckled at stayed back with them, awing them with his exaggerated story.

The city had charm and warmth to it, different from the cold, fast paced imperial city. The civilians seemed quite friendly with them addressing Aela and Ria by name.

Oddley enough, Jorrvaskr was what looked like an overturned ship. She thought it a bit barbaric and strange, but shrugged it off. One inside her jaw dropped in shock as a Dunmer man and Woman began to beat each other senseless. Ria ran off to join the group surrounding them, shouting tips and cheering the fight on. Aela placed a hand on her shoulder, "Ysgramor himself wouldn't have the patience to deal with all the rabble that goes on here." She groaned, slightly annoyed and led her away from all of the commotion.

Aela had led her downstairs into a long, quiet corridor. "Down this hall you'll find Kodlak, our Harbinger. He's got a knack for eyeing people, talk to him and just maybe you can stay." She winked and began walking away disappearing into one of the rooms. She gulped, and slowly limped forwards to the large lit room at the end of the hall where she heard two men's voiced murmuring. As she got closer, their conversation clearer.

""But I still hear the call of the blood." Said a troubled voice.

"We all do. It is our burden to bear. But we can overcome."

"You have my brother and I, obviously. But I don't know if the rest will go along quite so easily." He spoke again.

"Leave that to me."

Alexandra stepped in front of the door and the attention of both men turned towards her. Her eyes instantly wandered towards a young dark haired man leaning against the wall. His steel colored eyes watched her intently. He looked strongly similar to Farkas, though not as muscular. He was tall, lean and stunning. Imperial men were often considered the image of handsome, but her thoughts of that had changed. The ferocity of his gaze and the rugged stubble on his face made him so devilishly stunning.

"Ah a stranger comes to our hall." Called the elder man, straightening up in his chair. The younger man broke their gaze and looked away towards the white haired man. "What brings you here, girl?" he asked.

Alexandra tried her best to speak in a strong, determined voice but felt like running away when it sounded like a squeak. "I would like to join the companions…"

The younger man whipped his head towards her and back at Kodlak in shock, "Would you now? Here, let me have a look at you." The elder man studied her face closely, which made wonder if he could tell how nervous she was. "Hm, yes. A certain strength of spirit." Vilkas interrupted, rather snooty. "Master, you're not truly considering accepting her?"

Kodlak slowly turned to the younger man, "I am nobody's master, Vilkas. And last I checked, we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts."

"Apologies. But perhaps this isn't the time. I've never even heard of this outsider." Vilkas shot back quickly.

"Sometimes the famous come to us. Sometimes men and women come to us to seek their fame. It makes no difference. What matters is their heart"

"And their arm." Kodlak looked rather displeased with Vilkas' mouthing off. He shot him a stern gaze which made Vilkas turn away and scowl.

"Forgive me." Kodlak directed towards Alexandra. "My son here tends to speak his thoughts before thinking. Tell me girl, how are you in battle?"

_I don't know how to lift a sword. _She thought.

"I have much that I need to learn." She expected the man to reject his offer, she awaited his frown in disapproval but instead was met with a warm smile. He looked like a strong man, probably had seen a lot of glory in his younger days, yet something in his eyes was so gentle.

""That's the spirit. Vilkas, here, will get started on that. He'll be you're trainer from now on." Vilkas turned to him in disbelief, "Take her out to the yard, see what she can do and pick up from there." He ordered. Vilkas reluctantly nodded and pushed past her, "Out in the yard." He said coldly.

She followed him as quickly as she could, ignoring the pain from her ankle. They walked down the corridor and up the stairs into the main hall again. The Dunmer and woman were no longer fighting, but were sitting down at the long feast table arm wrestling while the other companions who drank out of their tankards and chattered amongst themselves around the warm fire pit.

Vilkas led her outside and into the middle of the yard where they stood alone. He drew his shield, "Show me what you've got. Don't worry, I can handle it." She stared back at him blankly, "I don't have a weapon." He started to chuckle sarcastically and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Unbelievable." He laughed frustratingly. The gorgeous man approached her and shoved his large sword at her nearly pushing her back. "Here's my sword. Go take it up to Eorlund to have it sharpened. And be careful, it's probably worth more than you are." Vilkas walked off and back into Jorrvaskr leaving Alexandra standing there feeling stupid. He really did not want her here.

"Hey Alexandra." She heard a familiar voice call, it was Farkas, cheerily strolling towards her. Now that she had seen Vilkas, she knew they had to be brothers, twin brothers at that. Although they looked strikingly similar, Farkas seemed so much friendlier. The way he walked, the booming tone of his voice compared to the cold, emotionless tone of Vilkas.

"Have you talked to Kodlak?" he asked.

"Yes, I have. I think he has allowed me to stay. He said Vilkas would be my trainer from now on?" He heartily smiled and effortlessly removed the heavy sword that she was having trouble carry. "Good, I'm glad to welcome a new face. I see my brother Vilkas already has you running his errands?"

"I don't think he's too happy that Kodlak welcomed me to the group."

"Bah." He said waving his hands dismissively. "Don't mind Vilkas too much. He's too smart for his own good. He distrusts every newcomer. Come, I'll take this up to Eorlund later, for now, let's show you around and introduce you to the bunch. I bet you're starving!" Right on cue, her stomach growled loudly causing Farkas to laugh at her embarrassment as he wrapped his large hand around her shoulder and led her back into Jorrvaskr.

Note: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry it's starting off slowly, all beginnings do so please have patience with me! Please R&R, I love hearing feedback from you all!


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't understand the old man." Said Vilkas to the other warrior who was clad in the same wolf armor as he. They both sat in the veranda watching the two latest whelps, Ria and Alexandra circling each other.

"He turns down a handful of able warriors within the last five months, hardly takes a glance their way. A young kid walks in with mismatched armor, completely unexperienced and he welcomes her with open arms." He scoffed shaking his head. The other warrior watched him and nodded.

"With each day that passes…his mind seems further away." Vilkas whispered sadly. The other man noticed and changed the subject quickly.

"The girl has heart though, I can give her that." Said the other warrior as Alexandra knocked Ria to the ground. Vilkas shot the man a dirty stare, "I expected more from you Skjor."

Skjor chuckled sarcastically and narrowed his good eye at Vilkas, "Don't underestimate the old man just yet. The girl is a fast learner, first day she came here she couldn't even lift a great sword, now she's better than the other whelps and it's only been three weeks. I asked her where she got her previous training from, she said she never did train, that she prayed to some warrior stone over by Riverwood."

"The standing stones?! She's got some nerve saying that. Those stones only helped heroes of old, last one of them was Talos." Vilkas spat as he jumped out of his seat, beginning to pace back and forth to calm the anger he felt building up.

"Just relax you mutt. By Ysgramor, your brother is right you're too damn smart for your own good." Skjor rolled his eyes at the younger man pacing in front of him. "She's new here, she doesn't know." He said again to Vilkas.

"She's hiding something Skjor, I know it!" Vilkas ran his hands down his face and through his ebony locks, "She claims to have come here for a better life, it's a damn lie. I've watched the way she walks, one foot in front of the other, I've caught her balancing books on her head to check posture; the way she holds her cups and uses her utensils! It's obvious she was raised by nobles and not part of common rabble, and now she's here with us!" He spoke through clenched teeth at Skjor who was looking at him like he was crazy.

"She may have everyone else fooled but not me!" He said, pointing a finger at Skjor. Skjor swatted his hand away and the two quieted down when Aela approached. Skjors' eye softened a bit at the beautiful red head.

"What are you two griping about out here?" She snapped causing Skjor and Vilkas to look at each other. If anyone in all of Nirn frightened them, it was Aela.

"What do you think of the new whelp?" Questioned Skjor, she paused a bit to think.

"There's something I like about her. Woman of action, not words." She replied with arms crossed and looked at Vilkas. "Why Vilkas, what's your problem with her now? If I didn't know any better I'd say you liked her."

"Nonsense!" He barked, causing Alexandra and Ria to look their way. When they got back to fighting, he continued. "Don't you think it's strange that two weeks ago she marches up to Dragonsreach and walks out with a shiny new steel suit? It's quite clear that she's _servicing_ the Jarl. She's just with us to make a name for herself. She's nothing more than a whore for nobleman."

"For someone who's said to have the brains of Ysgramor you really are quite stupid, brother." The trio jumped back as an angry Farkas slammed the door shut. It took quite a bit to anger the gentle giant, but when he was angry, no one dared step in his way.

"She's not a whore." His voice sounding rougher than ever and walking towards Vilkas until they were standing inches away from eachother. Vilkas growled, it wasn't often that his brother went against his word. Usually, Farkas always backed him up, the two were inseparable. Ever since Alexandra had come to the companions, Farkas spent more and more time with her. They trained together, went on jobs together and sat with each other in the mead hall during meals. Vilkas had even caught them in Farkas' room doing gods knows what in the middle of the night. The fact that she was taking advantage of Farkas and how naïve he was made Vilkas even angrier.

"Stop talking about things you know nothing about." Farkas warned in a raspy deadly tone before walking off to join Alexandra. They watched him approach her, wrap his arms around her and spin her around. Farkas, Ria and Alexandra all walked off together and as they passed the trio Farkas shot his brother one last dirty look before disappearing behind Jorrvaskr.

Skjor and Aela watched the angry Vilkas clench his fists as he watched them walk off. "Farkas has gotten close to the girl. He swears by her, you need to give her a chance too." Aela said in a serious tone.

Skjor looked at her and sighed before speaking, "Kodlak thinks she's ready for her first trial. He's sending Farkas and her to Dustman's Cairn to investigate some scholar's claim that a fragment of Wuuthrad is there. We're holding a ceremony for her when they get back, should she prove honorable. After that, she's official and you need to accept it." Vilkas and Aela took one last glance at him before walking off and whispering to each other.

He stood there alone trying to calm himself down. He sat down and stood up several times uneasily. He felt the urges again, and they were getting harder and harder to control. As much as he hated to admit it, perhaps they were right about Alexandra. He sighed and made his way towards the Bannered Mare, drinking was the only way he was able to control his urges when they got unbearable.

All Vilkas knew was that there was something strange about Alexandra, and he was going to figure it out.


	4. Chapter 4

After parting ways from Ria, Alexandra and Farkas made their way out of Whiterun and towards Dustman's Cairn. The usually talkative Farkas was rather quiet and looked down at his feet as they walked. Alexandra knew him well enough to know something was wrong.

"What troubles you Farkas?" She asked brushing back loose strands of hair from her face.

"Argument with Vilkas." He replied shortly obviously not wanting to push the issue further.

"Ah." Alexandra placed a hand on his back and strongly patted him. Wanting to break the silence and cheer him up, she decided it was the best time to tell him about the favor she agreed to do for Jarl Balgruuf.

"So…when I spoke to Jarl Balgruuf, I didn't tell you that he asked me for a favor." Farkas looked up at her, she continued. "He asked if I would go to Bleak Fall Barrow and retrieve something called a dragon stone for his court mage. The downside is, he isn't entirely sure if it's there or not. Anyway, I was wondering if you would accompany me there?" She batted her long lashes and bit her lip convincingly at him. Farkas chuckled, "Ah you know you don't have to ask me twice. I wouldn't let you go somewhere like that all by yourself." He forced a small smile at her, but was still noticeably upset.

"Farkas, I know you don't want me to ask, but what happened between you and Vilkas?" He sighed, "He just has the wrong idea of you. Sometimes, I just want to tell him everything you've told me so I can shut his know it all mouth." He noticed her shocked expression and reassured her, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what you've told me. It's a secret and secrets aren't meant to be told." Alexandra smiled at how he always pointed out the obvious.

"What's he saying about me now?"

It was no secret that Vilkas didn't like her. He made it obvious the way he steered clear of her and worked her harder than any of the other whelps during training. Even the way he uncomfortably squirmed when she pulled up her dress slightly in order for him to look at her ankle that first night in Jorrvaskr.

She did her best to avoid Vilkas as well, every time they were in each other's presence it always ended in a heated argument.

"Nothing important, he just doesn't know you, that's all."

"I don't care Farkas, really. Let him think what he wants of me, there's no getting through to that man. I've tried talking to him and he just snaps at me, it's clear he doesn't like me and I'm ok with that."

She lied. She did care, Vilkas was the most gorgeous man who she had ever laid eyes on, but gods he was difficult. It should be a crime to have a face like that with such a sour attitude. She had studied him throughout these weeks, and it seemed as though something troubled him deeply. He usually sat alone in the mead hall and drank heavily while lost in his thoughts.

"It's not that he doesn't like you, he just doesn't trust you yet, but he will. I know he snaps at you, he snaps at everyone really…he just struggles with some issues and he has a hard time keeping them at bay." Replied Farkas rather sadly. Alexandra couldn't help but wonder what made Vilkas so uneasy, was it a woman?

No, it couldn't be a woman. Vilkas didn't seem the type to brood over women. He was often oblivious to the lustful gazes of most tavern wenches that came into Jorrvaskr. Even when Vilkas did bed a woman, she never stayed the night, he would have her out within hours and even with his terrible attitude, women still flocked to him.

They spent the rest of their walk in a comfortable silence, she or Farkas would occasionally break it and speak of the weather or other small talk.

They arrived to Dustman's Cairn within two hours and before she opened the tomb's doors she looked over at Farkas who nodded his head at her reassuringly, "I'm right behind you, little sister." He said placing his hand on the small of her back and followed her in.

The cave was dank and eerie but she proceeded with the comfort of knowing Farkas was behind her. He was overly protective of her and took out any draugr that got within a few feet of her. Everything was pretty straight forward until they found themselves in a large cavern with no way to proceed. Farkas was observing an enchanting table at the far end when Alexandra wandered into a cell and pulled a lever. With a loud clanking that echoed throughout the cavern, the cells bars came down followed by Farkas running over to her.

"Now look what you've gotten yourself into." Laughed Farkas as he looked at the girl's started expression.

"Farkas, this isn't funny!" She gasped walking up to the bars and wrapping her hands around them.

"No worries. Just sit tight, I'll find the release." He said sympathetically. Farkas quickly turned back and seemed alert, "What was that?" He asked.

"What was what?!"

"I heard something." He said sternly. The cave had been completely silent, she had no idea what Farkas could've heard. He always seemed to hear things that she didn't, maybe the man had highly sensitive hearing. He drew his sword and turned back to face her, "Get back!" He whispered.

A group of bandits ran in and scattered around Farkas, Alexandra felt dread in the pit of her stomach again, just like when she was in Helgen.

"It's time to die dog!" barked one of the bandits. Farkas readied his stance, unafraid.

"We knew you'd be coming here!" Said another bandit. They began to laugh, "You're mistake companion!"

"Killing you will make for an excellent story!" Said the woman amongst them.

"None of you will be alive to tell it!" spoke Farkas in a darkly menacing tone she had never heard before from him.

She let out a gasp and covered her mouth as she watched him break through his armor and let out a guttural growl. The bandits' expressions, she recognized them all too well. The people of Helgen bore the same one. She closed her eyes and covered her ears trying to block the memory of Helgen and the sounds of the bandit's shrieking. After a while, it was silent. An uneasy silence.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw the werewolf standing by the bars of the cell. The look in its eyes though was so familiar. The beast lifted a paw to the cell and she reluctantly walked and placed her hand there as well. She looked the beast into the eyes and immediately recognized it's sad, mournful gaze. He took a few steps back and ran off on all fours out of sight.

When the cell doors began to open, Alexandra wished for a second they didn't. She was afraid Farkas would come back in wolf form again but was relieved when she saw the man walking back to her in nothing but a pair of trousers.

"I-I hope I didn't scare you." He said sadly, rubbing his neck. "I had to do it, to protect us—", she interrupted him by wrapping her arms around him. He reciprocated and embraced her fiercely.

"I'll explain later, as soon as were out of this god's forsaken place. For now let's just focus on getting the fragment and getting out of here, I'm extremely uncomfortable wearing the undergarments of some bandit who probably hadn't bathed in a while." He laughed nervously as he walked over to a deceased bandit's body and began taking off his armor and changing.

The rest of the tomb was rather easy, they took out some more draugr and finally retrieved the fragment. They both made their way out and back towards Whiterun, to their surprise it was already nearing dusk.

"So, about what happened back there, let me explain…" Said Farkas reaching out to grab the wrist of Alexandra who was walking ahead of him.

"It's a blessing given to members of the circle."

Her eyes widened, "You mean Aela, Skjor and Vilkas?" He nodded.

"Aela and Skjor embrace the gift, Kodlak my brother and I, we abstain from it. I hope this doesn't change your opinion of us, Alexandra."

"Of course it doesn't. Why do you abstain from it though?" she questioned. He sighed, "When it's time for us to leave this world, being of beast blood will take you to the realm of Hircine, not Sovngarde. Every Nord wants to go to Sovngarde. Kodlak keeps himself locked up in his room, trying to find research on how to cure it. In the meantime, my brother and I follow his lead and abstain from it."

Everything made so much sense to her now. Vilkas and how uneasy he always was, Aela and Skjor sneaking out of Jorrvaskr in the middle of the night and even Farkas and his enhanced hearing.

"Am I going to be a werewolf?" she asked. Farkas shook his head, "Only members of the circle, little sister. And don't tell anyone, it's a secret to everyone. Now we can stand here and talk all night, but then we'd miss your ceremony."

"Ceremony?" She asked as Farkas ran past her smiling. "You heard me, come on let's go. I'm dying to get out of this smelly armor, it reeks of bandit sweat!" She laughed and ran behind him to catch him, "No fair!" She yelled, "You're part wolf!" Farkas stopped and laughed wildly, "Maybe a giant needs to chase you in order for you to run fast!" He teased in between laughs and continued running.

Once in front of Jorrvaskr they stopped to catch their breaths and Farkas positioned himself behind her covering her eyes and face with his large hands. "Farkas what are you doing?" She laughed.

"No peeking, it's a surprise." He led her up the stairs and towards the training yard where he removed his hands from her face. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped as all of the companions stood before her clapping and cheering wildly.

"W-What's all this?" She asked shakily bringing her hands to her mouth in surprise.

"You're induction ceremony Sera, go on!" chirped Athis. Alexandra turned back to look at Farkas who assured her and they both walked towards the courtyard where all the members of the Circle stood, even Kodlak looked in very high spirits. Aela beamed at her, and much to Alexandra's surprise, Vilkas offered her a hint of a smile before looking away. Alexandra stood in the middle of the circle directly in front of Kodlak. The chatter of everyone quickly silenced as Kodlak's deep voice began to speak.

"Brothers and Sisters of the Circle, today we welcome a new soul into our mortal hold. This woman has endured, has challenged and has showed her valor. Who will speak for her?" Farkas immediately spoke up, "I stand witness for the courage of the soul before us."

"Would you raise your shield in her defense?" Asked Kodlak.

"I would stand at her back, that the world might never over take us!" Boasted Farkas proudly.

"And would you raise a sword in her honor?" She looked back at Farkas with tears in her eyes. He looked back at her and yelled "It stands ready to meet the blood of her foes!"

"And would you raise a mug in her name?" called Kodlak.

"I would lead the song in triumph as our mead hall reveled in her stories!"

"Then this judgment of this Circle is complete. Her heart beats with fury and courage that have united the Companions since the days of the distance green summers. Let it beat with ours, so the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call."

"It shall be so!" Called everyone altogether. Alexandra had tears of joy running down her cheeks and she laughed nervously as she walked up to Kodlak. In such little time she had been accepted by this band of warriors and she felt more accepted here than she ever did back home.

"Well girl, you're one of us now. I trust you won't disappoint." Kodlak said happily. She wiped away her tears and ran up to the Harbinger, giving him a tight hug. "I'll never let my family down, Harbinger." She whispered. Kodlak smiled at her and reciprocated the embrace.

The rest of the circle approached and congratulated her. Aela gave her a tight hug, Alexandra reached out her arm towards Skjor for a handshake, he accepted and surprisingly pulled her in for a hug. By the time she got to Vilkas they both stared awkwardly at each other. She softly gazed into Vilkas' eyes and for a second he looked into hers as well. Standing before her was an honorable warrior who struggled to control the wolf inside of him. She had developed a newfound respect and admiration for Vilkas. He could give in to the wolf, but he didn't, out of respect, honor and admiration for Kodlak and himself.

Vilkas reached out his hand to shake hers after some time. Alexandra looked at it, but didn't accept it. Vilkas had taken it as rejection and pulled it away, but before he could react, Alexandra stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck embracing him softly. She felt him tense up at her touch but later relax and she felt his hand wrap around her back.

She couldn't help but whiff the scent around his neck, he always smelled so fresh like pine.

"Will you two get a room!" Interrupted Torvar teasingly after what seemed like seconds but was actually longer. Alexandra and Vilkas quickly jumped back and broke their embrace. Vilkas cleared his throat and met her gaze but couldn't hold it.

"Congratulations, Alexandra." He said before walking away to catch up with Kodlak, a hint of alcohol on his breath.

Torvar rushed over to Alexandra, "Now, let's get drunk to celebrate!" he drunkenly cheered.

"You get drunk regardless of celebration, fool" Replied Aela playfully smirking.

"Yeah, yeah but tonight, I'm getting her drunk!" He howled, picking Alexandra up and walking into Jorrvaskr with the rest following behind.

_Note: Hi everyone, just wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed and followed! It makes me feel great that you guys are enjoying this! Sorry for rushing through Dustman's Cairn, I am really bad at fight scenes and when I read fanfiction I tend to scroll past those parts lol and I also didn't want to go through all of the in game dialogue about it so I hope you understand! So, does this mark the beginning of Vilkas and Alexandra? I think so! *wink wink* Anyway, please keep Reading and Reviewing! Tell me everything you like or would like me to correct in future writing! Thanks guys! _


End file.
